The Princess and the Pirate
by AbigailStark
Summary: The curse never happened. Emma was raised in the Enchanted Forest as the princess. Killian remains a pirate wrapped in his obsession with revenge. But what happens when he is brought before the royal family? Does their love transcend the differing universes? *Captain Swan* ***All characters belongs to ABC***
1. Chapter 1

_The curse never happened. Emma was raised in the Enchanted Forest as a princess. Killian remains a pirate wrapped in his obsession with revenge. But what happens when he is brought before the royal family? Does their love transcend the differing universes? _

"Bring in the prisoner!" The guard at the door yelled as the large oak doors slowly opened. Emma adjusted in her seat; she carefully laid her hands back in her lap before glancing up at her mother. The Queen looked at her daughter with a proud smile before turning her attention to the man walking in. Emma followed her gaze and took in the image of the prisoner. Around his wrists and ankles hung heavy shackles, yet a cocky grin played with his lips. The leather and eyeliner gave away his profession: pirate.

The man seemed to feel Emma's stare, and turned his dark eyes on her. His face registered slight amusement before he bowed. "Your highness." The words rolled off his lips, and his beautiful accent mildly stunned the princess.

The King cleared his throat to bring the prisoners attention away from his daughter. "Well pirate," David says the word with such disgust that the man's eyes squint, almost as if he were pained by someone disgracefully using it. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Intrigued by the stranger, Emma purses her lips as she studies him. She watches as he brings his feet together to give the allusion that he is confident in the face of the King and Queen. Maybe he was that confident. Emma knew she wasn't when she faced her parents. "I would first like to be informed of the crime I've committed?" His smile is back, and it brings a slight grin to Emma's lips.

"You're a pirate." Snow deadpans. "Everyone knows that is a crime against the kingdom."

"So if they made being born into Royalty a crime, you would accept the unfair imprisonment?"

Emma places a hand over her lips to keep from chuckling.

Her parents, however, were not amused by the pirate's sarcasm. "You were not born a pirate, that is something you chose to be."

"How would you know? You don't know the first thing about me."

"We know enough Captain Jones." David's eyes fall on the hand that Emma just noticed wasn't a hand. It was a hook. A blush rose to her cheeks as it dawned that she had been so encapsulated by his looks and charm that she had been highly unobservant: very unlike her.

Emma realized who the man was. Captain Hook; she had heard tales of him throughout her youth, and his feud with Rumpelstiltskin. She couldn't believe how young he looked after being alive for so long. She found herself smiling as she watched him once more. Suddenly he was being escorted out of the room.

Before he is gone, Emma caught his last glance back at her, and the smile on his face as he turns away.

At supper that evening, her parents go on and on about an upcoming ball. Both of them keep looking at Emma as they make comments about the young men who will be attending. To ignore them, Emma focus' on her soup—swirling it around and around the bowl without actually consuming it. When she closes her eyes, his smile blankets her mind.

"Emma? Are you alright sweetheart?" David reaches for his daughter's hand across the table. Emma nods, her blonde curls falling down her shoulders.

"I'm just thinking about the prisoner." She surprises herself when she mentions the pirate to her parents.

"Why ever would you be doing that dear?" Snow almost laughs as she takes a bite.

"Well isn't he right? Who are we to condemn someone for piracy?"

"Emma, you know what pirates do. They hurt and steal from innocent people. We have every right to imprison him." David answers confidently, and looks down at his food, as if he thought the conversation was over.

"But what if he is only doing it to survive? After all, mother was a bandit to save herself. She should have been imprisoned for what she did." Emma refutes, startling both of her parents.

"Dear, those were different circumstances." Her father looks at her suspiciously. "Why the sudden concern for this man?"

"It's not just this man!" Emma pushes her chair back and stands. Wide-eyed, her parents watch her. "How can we justfully rule a kingdom if we do not know the circumstances behind why someone commits a crime? You can't say one criminal is acceptable, but another is not when you don't know their motives."

"You're right Emma." Snow speaks softly. "But that's a price of the job. You have to go with your instincts."

"What if your instincts are wrong?" Emma yells out of frustration. A stunned silence falls over the three of them; none of them can believe her outburst. Without another word, Emma runs from the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_***NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR **__This story takes place in an alternate universe where Emma neither met Belfire/Neal, or had Henry. If Emma's younger brother were in this part of the story, it would get confusing because he would have to have a different name(Since Prince Neal was named after Emma's Neal). That being said, I have decided to not have him in this universe. Which is why I plan to jump between this one, and the actual universe throughout the story, because I love the characters in the other one as well. __In this way, Emma is also going to act differently in this universe as she never experienced the childhood that shaped who she is in Storybrooke. Bare with me on these changes.__ Thank you for your positive feedback already! :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _

"Your Majesty." The guards bow before her as Emma reaches the entrance to the dungeon.

"Gentleman." Emma nods her head.

"What can we do for you this evening?"

"I would like to see the prisoner."

The men are startled, and share an unsure glance. "We were not authorized to do that for you."

"I'm authorizing you right now." She is surprised by the confidence that flows from her lips.

"But the King and Queen..."

"I am your future Queen, are you going to question my orders?"

A short silence follows at Emma stands taller, and the men stumble over themselves.

"Of course not your Highness." They bow once more before unlocking the door. "We will be right here if you need us."

"Thank you." She says kindly as she curtsey and enters the hallway. In the quiet hallway, the sound of her heals clinking on the ground just reminds Emma of her mother. She kicks them off in frustration, and continues towards his cell in silence.

The man was lying on his back on the floor when Emma approached. She stood there for a moment, her fingers rubbing together against the soft fabric of her dress. The rustling sound attracts his attention, and suddenly the man is standing.

"Your Majesty." He bows.

"Hello." She spoke confidently, but quietly.

"What can I do for you?" His dark eyes study her curiously.

Emma takes a step forward and wraps her hands around the bars. "What's your real name Captain Hook?"

"Captain Hook." He grins and takes a step towards her. "So you've heard of me?"

"Or I just cleverly created the nickname due to that." She nods towards his absent hand.

"While I do not doubt your cleverness love, I know that's not what truly happened." He paces the cage whilst watching Emma. "What have you heard of me?"

She looked down at the ground as she continued. "I know about Mila." She said her name and let it hang for a moment before meeting the man's hurt eyes. "I mean about what started your search for revenge against..."

"Don't say that crocodile's name!" The man jumps towards Emma, startling her into silence. He looks deeply into her eyes before he raises an eyebrow. "How do you know all of that my dear?"

"I hear people talk about you in town." Whenever you are around, everyone seems to know. You intrigue them."

"Do I now." He looks at her curiously. "Is that why you are here princess? To remind me of my failure to kill the man that stole my love?"

Emma shook her head as she watched him pace back and forth once more. "No, I came because I wanted to your story from you." Hook stops and looks back at the princess. He admires her beauty and her curiosity. She wasn't like any princess he'd ever met. "But first, I want to know your real name." The commanding tone she suddenly embraced brought a smile to Hook's face.

"Killian. Killian Jones."

"Pleasure to meet you Captain Jones." She curtseys.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Princess..."  
"Emma."

"Emma." He says quietly, like a sigh from his lips. "What would you like to know Your Highness?"

"Everything." Emma says as she sits outside the cell.

Killian chuckles. "That sure is a lot my dear."

"We've got time." Emma glances around the cell before settling her gaze back on him.

With that, Killian took a seat opposite of the princess and told his story once more.


	3. Chapter 3

With a heavy heart, Emma slunk back to her room. Just as she lay down on the bed, a knock aroused her attention.

"Come in." She mutters into her pillow.

"Emma?" Her father entered the room slowly, and sat at the edge of her bed. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm fine father." She rolls over into a seated position and faces him. "I'm sorry about dinner." She looks down at her hands.

"Emma." David carefully covers his daughter's hands with his own and Emma looks to meet his gaze. "You're mother and I did not mean to upset you. You have such a kind heart, and one day, you will make a wonderful Queen. I know you don't understand why we have to do certain things, but someday you will. Pirates attack our ships all the time, and when we catch one—especially one as influential as Hook—we have to use it to our advantage. We hope this will discourage more pirates from coming around these waters."

Flashes of Killian and his brother in Neverland while in the King's navy appeared in her mind. Killian wasn't born a pirate, but Captain Hook was. The loss of his brother turned him dark, and the loss of his love destroyed any hope left in his heart. Emma couldn't imagine what she would do if she lost anyone. "It's alright father, I understand. I believe I am just nervous about the ball." She lied.

King David smiled at his daughter. "Emma, this is simply an opportunity to meet the men in surrounding kingdoms. It is not us forcing you to find a companion. We did not mean to make you feel pressured."

"Thank you." Emma nods and looks down once more.

"Hey." David touches her chin to bring her eyes back to his. "I love you very much, and I want you to be happy. I know it hasn't been easy for you growing up alone, and it's something your mother and I often regret. But you understand with Regina,"

"I know that it was unsafe for you to even have me, I wouldn't want you living in fear of another child getting hurt." Emma forces a smile, but in her heart she felt the loneliness. She imagined it was the same loneliness Killian felt, the emptiness that drove him to feel as if revenge would be the only release.

"We got really lucky with you." David grins at her, light tears in his eyes. "You have grown into a magnificent woman, and any man would be lucky to have you. But if you don't want to marry right now, you don't have to."

Emma hugs her father. "Thank you." She holds tightly to him, something she hasn't done in years. Before he leaves, the King presses a kiss to her cheek, and Emma smiles back at him.

"I love you too." Her voice comes out quietly as he leaves the room.

The princess barley slept as she thought of the pirate. She understood her parent's point of view, but she didn't want him to be locked away forever. Emma believed that Killian was meant for more than the life he'd chosen for himself. And she was determined to figure out that purpose.

Dressed in her riding clothes, Emma headed down to the dungeon once more.

The guards wore confused faces as they saw her approaching. Emma let out a deep breath and waved her hand in front of them. Both men collapsed to the floor. While she had never had much use for magic, Emma had spent her childhood refining the craft she was born with. Her teacher, a local sorcerer, had taught her everything he knew years ago. While she craved to learn more, there were only two creatures who could do so, and her parents had forbid her from seeing either. But something about the prisoner fanned the fire in her heart, and Emma was determined to fully develop her gift. But she knew she would need his help.

Killian was passed out in a bed of hay when she entered.

"Killian." She spoke clearly and confidently.

He didn't stir.

"Killian!" Her voice echoed off the cell walls, and the man jumped up in a confused daze. His sleepy eyes fell on the princess.

"Isn't it quite early my dear?" His voice rang of both irritation and intrigue.

"We have to go early before the rest of the kingdom awakes." Emma glances over her shoulder before turning back to him.

"Go? Go where?" He comes closer to her.

She takes a deep breath. "I'm getting you out of here, but on one condition."

He grins mischievously. "What is it my dear?"

"You're going to take me to the Evil Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

"The Evil Queen?" Killain gasped at the girl. He studied her determined face. "But why would you want to see her?"

Emma looked down the hall, and the man focused his eyes on her trying to read her. "I just need her help."

"Why on earth would you need her help? What is this help you require? Surely there is someone else?" Hook didn't want to admit that he was slightly nervous to see the Evil Queen, despite the rumors that her magic had been stripped after the Royals defeated her.

"She knows how to wield magic." Emma leans closely to him and whispers.

"And you want to learn how to do that?" He chuckles. "My dear, I believe that is a skill you are born, or cursed with. If it were possible to obtain, I already would have to defeat the Dark One."

With a wave of her hand, the door flew open. With mouth wide, Killian looks at the Princess. "Your Majesty." He bows, unable to speak anything else. Though, he must say, he was quite impressed.

Emma rolled her eyes and waved at him. "Come on, we don't have much time."

She starts running down the hall, and Killian runs after her. "How do you suppose we escape your kingdom Princess?"

"We take your ship." She says as a matter of fact like.

"The Jolly Roger? And how do you suppose we will get aboard the ship without guards stopping us?"

Emma stops, and looks back at Killian wild-eyed. "Take my hands." She holds out her hands, and he looks at her questioningly. "Come on!" She demands. "We really don't have time for you to be childish."

He takes her hands, and feels her warm touch against his skin. He watches her closely as she closes her eyes, and her eyebrows scrunch together. "Come on." She mutters under her breath. After a few moments she violently drops Killian's hands and scoffs. "This is why I need to see the Evil Queen. I can't even transport us! We just have to run."

"But..." Killian didn't have time to finish his thought; the Princess was already to the end of the hallway, hands outstretched. When he catches up to her, he finds her slowly circling the room. He tries to contain a gasp when he sees the two huge guards passed out on the floor. "Did you do that?" He asks in a mixture of amazement and fear.

"I had to." She responds stoically. He once again follows her up and out of the dungeon. He was right in commenting about the early time, the sun had yet to emerge. But the Princess was correct in saying it was the best time to escape. No one was around. "Changing of the guards." She comments as if reading his mind.

"You planned all of this perfectly didn't you dear?" He asks with a grin of amusement on his lips.

"Almost." She groans as they arrive at the docks to find a fleet of military men coming off a docked ship. "Over here." She grabs his jacket and pulls him down next to her behind a stack of barrels. While she is watching the men, waiting for a clear moment, Killian takes the opportunity to study the peculiar girl. He had heard of the beautiful daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but he never imagined she would be like this; both strong and independent, while still being timid and mysterious.

She turns back to him, and he finds they are only a few inches apart. Emma searches his eyes for a moment before moving a step backwards. She loses her balance, and falls backwards onto some fishing gear. The commotion arouses the saliors attention, and they rush over to investigate. Emma waves her hand at Killian, telling him to hide, but the signal comes too late. The men find Emma wrapped in some fishing nets.

"It's just the Princess." One informs the rest, and the men chuckle. The man reaches down to help her up. Emma takes his hand with a smile.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing out here so early Your Majesty?" He asks as he untangles her.

"I heard you boys were coming in this morning, and I wanted to welcome you home." Killian is amazed that the men have not spotted him yet, but then again, they are all entranced by the Princess. And for that, he cannot blame them.

"You're not trying to get us to take you out again are you." The man, Killian assumed was the captain, chuckled once more. "But hey, If you are here to greet us, what are you doing behind all of this?" He waves at the barrels and other things stacked all around. Emma's eyes flash quickly to Killian, but it's enough to draw the sailors attention.

"Pirate." The man grits his teeth, and all of the other men turn their attention on to Killian. "Is he trying to hurt you Emma?"

"No!" Emma yells, and tries to laugh off the situation. "He's with me, it's not problem."

The sailor squints his eyes at Emma, and then back at Hook. Something in his eyes flash, and he reaches for Killian. "You're Captain Hook!" He yells, and the men yell cheers with him. "The King and Queen offer quite the prize for your capture." He turns back to Emma. "Sorry Princess, but he's coming with us."

While Killian wasn't easily scared, he would be lying if he said this man didn't make him nervous. But he looked back at Emma and saw her wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry too." She says calmly, and waves her hand at the man. He falls to the ground, and drops Killian.

In a dazed confusion, the other men split up, rushing towards Emma and Hook. From her hands, Emma hits them with beams of light, knocking them flat on their backs. Killian grabs a metal pole from beside him, and uses it as a sword. Emma nods her head towards the ships as she throws back more men. Killian throws the pole around one last time to knock the last man in the head.

Just as he starts running towards the Princess, the duo heard a voices and footsteps behind them.

"You there! Stop!" A guard came sprinting towards them.

"Run." Emma whispers, grabs Killian's hand and the two rush towards the Jolly Roger. They quickly climb aboard and Killian jumps to the wheel.

"Hoist the sails Lass!" Emma does as she is told, and the ship is soon out at sea.

Emma looks back to see the guard stopped to check on the sailors.

She smiled to herself as she settled herself on the ship.

"You're crazy Princess." Hook yells from above her.

Emma laughs, and winks up at him. "I know Pirate."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma awoke, curled in a ball on the side of the ship's deck. A blanket lay across her body. She pushed her curls out of her face, and searched the boat for Killian. She saw him standing over something on the top deck; throwing the blanket aside, she started up towards him. The sun was hot overhead, but the breeze helped to quickly cool her body.

"Good morning Sleepy Beauty." Hook acknowledges her without moving.

"Sorry, wrong Princess Captain." Emma stands beside him, and takes a look at his map. "Are we close?"

"Well love, I do need to make a stop first. But once we are finished there, the Queen's cabin should only be a days trip away." He turns to her with a smile while he rolls up the map, but Emma raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"What do you mean we need to make a stop?" Emma reaches for the map, but he holds it out of her reach.

"Just a quick stop deary. For supplies." He grins once more and starts down the stairs.

"We have plenty of supplies Killian; I loaded the ship before we left."

The pirates stopped dead in his tracks, and looked around. "Wow, you really did think of everything." She jumps down the stairs to meet him face to face.

"Now will you tell me where we are going, or do I need to steal that map of yours?" Emma places her hands on her hips, and watches the amusement on the man's face.

"I have an old friend I would like to see. Is that alright Your Majesty?" The snarkiness in his tone alludes to his lie, but Emma ignores it, not quite sure she wants to know the truth.

She didn't have much time to contemplate it anyhow, as she noticed a sudden darkness rolling in. The Princess looked up at the sky to see dark storm clouds quickly covering the sky. "Hook?" She tugs on the man's jacket.

"Yes madam?" He turns, and instantly looks up at the sky. His face registers panic. "You didn't happen to plan for a sea storm did you?"

Emma is stunned at the speed of the storm, and the size of the waves suddenly crashing against the side of the ship. She just shakes her head as the rain starts to soak them both.

"Come on dear, we need to get you below deck." Killian reaches for her hand.

"No, I'm going to stay up here and help you."

"There is nothing we can do Emma." He speaks her name as a plea as the boat is tossed by the raging sea.

"There has to be something Killian." The Princess looks at the man searching for answers. When she didn't receive what she desired, she ran around the ships deck looking for something, anything to help protect them.

Just then, the ship is hit with a wave that tosses water onto the deck, and tips the boat. Emma loses her balance, and slips towards the lower side of the ship.

"Emma!" Killian yells and runs towards her. He catches her hand as the ship is hit from the other side and the duo slides together to the other side. Emma clasps her arms around the man, and presses her head into his chest as they remain subject to the storm's urges. "Over here." Hook whispers in her ear as he holds her tightly against him. He motions to his quarters of the ship. As the storm rages, they make the slow trek to the room, hand in hand. Emma falls to the floor once they are out of the rain as Killain slams the door shut. He falls against it and the two stare at each other for a moment.

"What happened?" Emma asked exasperated.

Killian looked towards the window. The room was destroyed, everything was still being tossed about. "I wonder if your parents informed Poseidon of our escape."

Emma turns to the Pirate, her brown eyes wide. "You think my parents asked Poseidon to shipwreck us?"

"No love." He nods towards the windows, and she follows his gaze. "The waves aren't bad enough to flip the ship, but just enough to frighten us. We are going to be fine." He grins mischeviously as the ships leans to the side again, and he holds his hands against the small entry way. Emma, however, struggles to keep her seat against the wall. "Come sit beside me love, that way you won't get tossed around so much."

Hook moves to the side, and reveals the Emma-shaped space beside him. She looks skeptically for a moment until she starts sliding away from him once more. She reaches out her hand, and he pulls her close. She pushes her wet locks out of her hair as she settles in next to him. His arm rests around her shoulders, holding her in place.

"Thank you Killian." Emma whispers after a few moments of silence. "Not just for saving me just now, but bringing me in the first place."

"You're welcome dear." He says softly as he looks down at her. "Now, can I ask something?"

"Of course." She looks down at her hands, and it leads to her gazing at he hook where his left hand should be.

"Okay, stop staring at the hook love, you already know how that got there." He chuckles, but Emma senses the pain in his voice. She looks up into his eyes, and is embarrassed at their closeness, but the doorway didn't allow for much space. "Why exactly do you want to see the Evil Queen?"

Emma sighs and leans her head against the door. "I'm going to take over the kingdom someday Killian."

The pirate nods. "I figured as much my dear." He smiles.

"Well, I just find it hard to believe that I was born with these powers by accident. It had to be for a reason, right?" Her eyes show the uncertainty her heart felt. "I just want to learn how to handle them better, and develop them more before I "settle down." She quotes the phrase, and makes a disgusted face. "I want to help people when I'm Queen. I don't just want to send other people to do it." She twists her hands together once more. Killian pulls his hand out from behind her back, and places it over hers.

"I think that is very noble." Emma meets his eyes once more, and she feels a slight tingle down to her toes. "You are one of the bravest women I've ever met."

Emma laughs nervously and shakes her head. "I'm not brave. I've never done anything Killian. I've been in that castle my whole life. I know my parents love me, but I feel like I've been missing something in my life, something they couldn't give me."

"And you believe magic is what your missing?" He raises an eyebrow in speculation.

"I believe magic is the key. The key to helping others. You know of the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa? She uses her powers to make the kingdom more prosperous and protected form adversaries. I want to be able to protect my kingdom like that."

Hook just smiles at her.

Emma swallows her butterflies, and turns away from the tension. She glances outside, and suddenly jumps up. "Look Killian! The storm is lifting."

The man stands and opens the door for the girl to run out into the sunshine.

While she checks on the supplies, he pulls out the map and his compass. "Even with the storm, we aren't that far off course Princess. We are close to where I need to make my stop." He exclaims at Emma.

"Hook look!" Emma points off the side of the ship, at a castle on the side of a cliff.

"Amazing! The storm got us here faster than I thought." Hook smiles and starts rolling up the sails.

"Where is here Killian?" The Princess raises her eyebrow and looks up at the castle.

Killian just looks at her mysteriously.

He directs the boat into the dock.

"Killian..." Emma's voice raises as fear settles over her.

"Stay here love, I'll bring you back a souvenir." He grins and exits the Jolly Roger.

"Killian no!" Emma exclaims, and follows after him. "Get back here before he does worse than cut off your hand!" Anxiety leaks out in her cries.

"I'd like to see him try!" Killian cackles back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Killian Jones!" Emma reprimands when she finally reaches the man. She grabs hold of his arm, and forces him to look at her. "You can't do this."

"I have to Emma." He brushes back her tangled hair to get a good look at her eyes. "I have to." Emma notices the glisten in the corner of his eye.

"This won't bring her back." She whispers.

"I know, but at least he can pay for what he did." And with that, he rushes up to the castle doors. A fearful noise escapes her lips as she rushes after him.

The castle is quiet when she enters. "Killian?" She searches for her friend.

"Can I help you?" A young woman with curly hair, and a small frame come around the corner wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hello." Emma starts, but suddenly stops as fear washes over her body. Killian grabs hold of the maiden, and places his hook against her neck.

"Where is he?" He hisses into her ear.

"Killian, stop!" Emma cries. The man shoots her a glare and turns back to the fearful woman.

"I...I don't know where he is." She squeaks quietly as her body shakes.

"Don't lie to me." His voice is hard and brings a chill to Emma's spine.

"Honestly, he didn't tell me where he was going. Only that he thought he found another way to get to his boy."

"Belfire." Hook says, and his eyes grow nostalgic; Emma squints her eyes as she wonders what he is remembering. He drops his hook, and the maiden takes in a few deep breaths. But Killian quickly replaces the hook to its position. The woman holds her head back as to pull away from the weapon, but Killian presses the curved edge against her skin. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You...you...have my word!" The woman promises and closes her eyes.

"Your word means nothing to me commoner."

"I'm not a commoner." She gasps. "My name is Belle. My father is Sir Maurice."

"Sir Maurice? Princess Belle?" Emma gasps and looks at the young woman. She had read about this young woman, and her bravery in sacrificing herself to stop the Ogre wars. Emma was astonished to be in her presence.

"Yes." She nods, happy someone recognizes her.

"Killian." Emma speaks solely to the man. His eyes meet her with a wild intensity. "Hurting her won't solve a thing."

"It will make him hurt." He growls at her.

"But that won't make you any better than him!" Emma refuted. "Think about Belle. She is like Mila, an innocent bi-standard. Don't take this out on her."

For a moment, the two engage in an intense stare down before he drops his hook, and pushes the girl away. He storms out of the castle without another word and the woman are left silent in his wake.

Emma finally goes over to Belle, and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Belle nods and looks towards the door. "That's the man Rumple is always claiming is evil? He didn't kill me, so shouldn't that count for something?"

A small smile forms on Emma's lips. "It does."

Back on the ship, Emma finds Hook locked in his quarters. "Killian?" She knocks lightly.

"Go away Princess." He hisses and she hears something smash against the floor.

"Let me in or I'll force my way in."

"That is not wise of you." His grumbles bring a slight chuckle to her. After a few moments of waiting, Emma waves her hand, and the door swings open. Inside, Killian's head snaps up. His eyes flash rage, but she calmly walks over to him. With both of hers, she takes a hold of his hand and looks up into slowly relaxing eyes.

"What you did in there, was good." He turns his face away, and Emma cups his cheek to get his attention. "I mean it. I know how much you want revenge, but I am so glad you didn't hurt her."

He scoffs, but doesn't move from her grasp.

"I think you're happy with you too." She winks and pulls away from him.

"Emma, wait." She turns around, and faces the man. A storm of confusing was brewing in his dark eyes. "Thank you for being the voice of reason."

She sighs and rolls her eyes before bowing. "That is what I do." She nods her head. "Come on Captain, we have an Evil Queen to find."

As night approaches, Emma—adorned in a new pair of riding clothes—makes her way to the top deck. Killian is positioned on the ground, studying the map.

"We should make the island by mid-morning Your Highness."

She takes a seat close to him, and looks over his shoulder.

Hook looks down at her as she concentrates; he studies the way her eyebrows scrunch together, and the way her hair is falling naturally around her shoulders. Not for the first time, he is astounded at her beauty. But she points at something and breaks his focus.

"How long after we reach land will it take us to reach her cabin?"

"Only a few hours love."

"Perfect." She smiles enthusiastically, and Killian admires the way her eyes sparkle with joy. "And we are all set for the night?" She glances up a the wheel and then back at Killian. He nods and leans back against the wall.

"We are perfectly on course dear. There is nothing to worry about."

She sighs and leans back as well. "Isn't the night sky beautiful?" She says after a few moments of studying the stars.

Killian turns his head to look at her. "Absolutely gorgeous." He reiterates.

"Killian?" Emma questions.

"Yes love?"

"What do you plan on doing when we get back?"

"When we get back to your kingdom?"

She nods and meets his gaze.

"I should probably drop you off, and hit the sea again. If I stay anywhere near there I may end up in that cell again." He chuckles and looks back up at the stars.

"If you wanted to stay, I could guarantee you wouldn't." The words slip from her tongue before she can stop them. "As payment for your help." She tries to save her slip up. Her stomach is doing flips again as she watches Killian.

"That's very kind of you lass, but remember what those sailors said? Not even you could stop my capture. Besides, I am a pirate. I am meant for the ocean." He takes in a deep breath and sighs.

"Oh. Okay." Emma looks down at her hands.

Killian registers the change in her tone, and turns to study her suspiciously. He feels a twinge of guilt at the thought of disappointing her. But before he can save anything, Emma says goodnight, and walks downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight hit Killian's eyes and he struggled to stand up. When he finally stood, he searched the deck for Emma, but she was no where to be found.

"Emma?" He looked around and found the ship close to an island. He rushed down the stairs and found the life boat on the beach. "Emma." Her name comes out as a soft whisper. He quickly picked up a sword from the deck, and jumped into he ocean and swam after the Princess.

"Emma!" Hook calls once he is on shore. He notices footprints, and follows them into the forest. "Emma?" His voice gets more desperate the farther he goes without finding his companion.

Suddenly a scream fills the air followed by a loud roar. "Emma!" Killian takes over running in her direction.

In a clearing, Hook pulls out his sword but it falls to his side as he takes in the creature that held Emma. An ogre the size of the trees was ready to devour her; Hooked jumped by it's foot and stabbed the sword through it. In agony, the monster reaches for his foot, and drops Emma in the process. Her screams are cut short as Killian runs out and catches her. The two collapse, and roll down a hill in a disjointed ball. When their force stops moving, Emma pushes her hair out of her eyes, and reaches for Killian's arms. The two barley stand before the creature grabs Hook.

"Killian!" Emma screams.

The ogre holds Killian right up to his eyes. "Hello old fellow. You wouldn't happen to want a drink, would you?" Killian pulls a flask out of his jacket and wiggles it in front of the monster. He roars once more. Killiann drops the flask, and turns back to the creature in fury. "Well now you've done it."

Down below, Emma is holding out her hands, trying to pull Killian from the monster's grasp.

"Come on, come on!" She chants. She puts her hands down for a moment: she closes her eyes and stretches her finger out a few times. She finally takes one large breath, holds out her hands and pushes out all of her strength. Emma not only frees Hook, but the creature falls to it's knees. However, Emma collapses in exhaustion.

"Emma!" Once he is safely out of the ogre's grasp, Killian rushes to the Princess' side. He carefully cradles her head in his lap. Then he hears the movement of the creature behind him. "Emma, love, we have to go." When she doesn't open her eyes, Killian wraps his arms around her, and hoists her up. He runs until he finds a small cave to hide away from the lurking ogre. The man gently lays down the girl, while still carefully holding her head. He leans back against the wall to catch his breath, and absentmindedly, he begins stroking her hair.

"Killian?" Her voice snaps Killian out of his daze, and all of his attention is suddenly on her.

"Princess!" He exclaims with a joyous smile. "Good to see you again." He winks at her but her expression stays stoic.

"What are you doing here?" Emma tries to sit up, but her body shakes until she lies back down.

"Rest sweetheart, you need it. You just stopped an ogre." Killian proudly grins at the girl.

"I didn't stop him, I only stunned him." She rolls her eyes and turns her head away from his.

"But isn't that proof that you are skills are developing on your own? That you don't need to see the Evil Queen?"

"Are you trying to get me to not go through with this now?" The rage is evident in her tone and eyes when her face snaps back to Killian's.

"What?" He raises up his hands in surrender. "Of course not! I was only saying that your skills cannot be taught, but they are learned through experience. It's just..." Killian stops, and Emma's eyes zero in on him.

"Just what?" Sharp words fire at him and he is nothing if not startled by the heated anger.

"Just that the Evil Queen is called the _Evil Queen_ for a reason! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Look, who just protected you back there? I'm pretty sure I can defend myself against a powerless sorceress." She tries to push herself up once more, only to fall back down. In frustration, Emma hits the dirt of the cave floor and groans.

"And look who can't sit up without help." Killian says calmly as he lifts up the Princess and sets her back against the wall. He brushes her hair back while she sends daggers into his soul. "I'm sorry if I angered you my dear. I promise that was never my intention. I have come to care about your well being though, and frankly, I saved you from that beast first."

She almost scoffs, but then her eyes grow softer. "I'm not really mad." She says quietly. "I guess I'm just..." She stops herself short.

"Just what love?" Killian lightly touches her cheek, but she pulls away.

"Nothing." She shakes her head.

The Pirate sighs heavily, but leans his head back against the cave wall. "When you think you've gained your strength, we can head to the Queen's cabin."

After a few moments, Emma's voice cuts through the cave's eery silence. "Thank you Killian."


	8. Chapter 8

Once the two are back on course, their travel is filled only with the sounds of the forest. Every once in a while, Killian will open his mouth to ask Emma something, but he will quickly shut it when he sees the determined look on her face.

"I just don't see why you need to be on the ocean all the time." Emma pipes up after an hour of walking.

"I beg your pardon dear?" Killian raises an eyebrow.

"I get that your a pirate but maybe it's time you put all of that aside and focused on something else."

Killian grins at the way she looked so seriously at the ground. "Like what love?"

An exasperated noise escapes her lips, and she throws up her arms. "I don't know! Maybe something that isn't a crime? Something that won't send you to jail?"

Killian stops, all jokes aside, and waits for Emma to stop as well. "Love, if you have something to say, just say it."

Emma turns back to him, and steps closely until they are only inches apart. "Focus on someone, anyone but yourself."

"And do you have someone in mind?" His heart beat a little faster as her breath hit his skin.

Emma's fingers tingled, and her stomach was doing tricks, but she refused to lose the upper hand. "Someone who is actually worth your time; not the Dark One."

Hook grabbed hold of her hand and scowls. He opens his mouth, but is once again shut down.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A cynical voice deadpans from a few feet away.

Emma spins to face the voice. The Princess grins. "Regina."

The Evil Queen, adorned in one of her famously tight dresses, and her hair meticulously in place looked perfectly terrifying glaring down at the couple. She twisted up her nose at Emma.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Regina hisses.

"You know who I am?" Emma beams as she lightly touches her chest.

The Queen rolls her eyes. "Of course I do. You practically radiate rainbows and butterflies. You're Snow and Charming's daughter."

Instead of being offended, Emma grins a little more. "I am Your Majesty, and I have come to..."

"To what? To take more from me? I have nothing." She yells.

"No," The Princess starts. Hook is amazed by her determination. How in the face of such evil, she is completely calm. "I have come to learn magic."

"You? And magic? Snow White didn't have a magical born in her body. How would you have magic." Sneering, the Queen starts to circle them.

"I'm the product of true love. I was born with these powers."

"True love." She scoffs again. "So you say you have powers, let's see them."

Emma turns to a tree, holds out her hands, and throws her hands each way. The small tree collapses, split across the middle.

"Alright." The Queen squints. "Now let us see you do something more amazing." She glances over her shoulder, then back at Emma. "Throw that rock, over there." She nods her head around to direct Emma.

Focusing her eyes, Emma is able to pick up the rock, and easily throw it across the clearing.

"Now, transport us back to my cabin." The Evil Queen grins wickedly.

"I can't." Emma sighs. "That's why I am here. I was taught everything I knew by a lowly sorcerer, but I want to know more. You are the only one who can help me."

The Queen seems to ponder this for a moment; Killian watches her closely, and sees something click in her mind. She suddenly turns to Emma with an enthusiastic face. "Alright my dear, I'll teach you what I can." Her wicked smile is back, and an unsettled feeling washes over the Pirate. The Princess seems unfazed by the woman's sudden change in demeanor.

"Come along Emma," The Queen turns her back. "My cabin is not far from here."

Emma starts right after her, and Killian runs to catch up with her. "Emma?" He whispers to the Princess. "Don't you believe she is acting strange?"

She stops and glares at Killian. "Not this again."

"Love, please just think about it. Your parents were the ones that condemned her to a life without magic, and she just welcomes you as her student? That is not strange to you?"

"Maybe she's changed Killian. She has been out here for a long time. Maybe she has seen the error of her ways."

"You can't honestly believe that!" He gasps, chuckling at her willed-ignorance. "This woman insulted your parents the moment we met her. I don't know much about change of hearts, but I don't believe they happen that fast. If she is anything like me, she is going to use you as a way to get back at your parents, like I was going to use Belle."

"She won't." Emma says calmly. "Why are you so concerned with this anyhow?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Because." He says exasperated. "I'm taking your advice and focusing on someone else." The words hang between them, and the tension grows stronger with every second that they don't turn away from each other.

"She won't hurt me, just like you wouldn't hurt Belle." Emma says softly.

"But she doesn't have someone to stop her like you stopped me." Hook felt like he was beating a dead bush. He didn't know what he had to say to open Emma's eyes.

"You'll be there." She smiles slightly. "You can stop her if she got that far."

"But I can't!" He groans loudly.

"Why not?" Emma raises an eyebrow.

Hook throws up his arms. "Because I don't care about her!"

"And you care about me?" The woman asks after few moments of searching Killian's face.

"Of course I do." He sighs, and his arms drop to his sides. He carefully reaches out and touches his hand against her cheek. "I'm just worried about you."

Emma meets his eyes briefly, and covers is hand with hers. "You don't need to be."

She then leaves him to catch up with Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

"Focus!" Regina growls at Emma as she drops her arms and rubs her temples.

"I am!" Emma throws back.

Regina sighs angrily. "Fine. We are taking a break.

From where Killian sat, attempting to carve a piece of wood with is hook, he had watched Emma and the Queen try to transport all day. On her way to the creek behind him, Regina picked up a large cup. The man stood up, ready to approach Emma, when the older woman's movement caught his eye. Regina pulled a small vile out of her coat pocket and emptied it into the cup she had just filled with water. She then turns back to Emma.

"Princess." She deadpans and holds out the cup for Emma to sip from.

"Emma, wait!" Killian tries to stop her, but the cup is already empty.

"What Killian?" Emma gasps for air and turns to him. Her brow was damp from the hot sun, and it was clear she was physically and mentally exhausted, but she refused to give up. Everything about her was beautiful, and the Pirate found himself wishing he could caress her cheek.

He catches himself thinking such insane thoughts, and shakes his head. "Dear, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She sighs and comes to his side. "What is is?"

"I think the Queen put something in your water."

Emma takes in a deep breath, and forces herself to slowly let it out. "I'm done with this Hook. The Queen is not out to hurt me." She pushes her finger into his chest. "I refuse to leave my quest unfinished because you are itching to take me home so you can get back to gallivanting over the whole realm." Her words pack a heavy punch, but Killian is amazed by how strong she has become in short period of time.

"That is not what I wish to do Your Highness." He nods his head towards her, and speaks softly. "I only wish for your safety. I'm sorry I overreacted."

Emma casts her eyes up to the clouds. "I get it Killian." She says quietly, and reaches out to touch his arm as she meets his eyes. A shock runs through his bones. "Thank you for watching out for me. But I'm fine, really." She smiles slightly. "If the Queen did poison me, wouldn't I be dead by now?"

"I guess you're right." Killian ponders the thought.

"Of course I'm right." She rolls her eyes and smirks in mock confidence. The Princess then stands on her toes, hand still wrapped around Killian's forearm, and lightly kisses his cheek. "Now go, I have to practice." She walks away while Killian is momentarily stunned as her lips burn their way through his skin to melt into his heart.

He quickly snaps back to reality when he realizes that the Queen is missing.

Inside her home, he finds Regina leaning over a pot on the fire. She is about to drop something into it when he catches her hand. "What is that lass?"

"Dinner." The Queen's infamous glare's pierces Killian's soul as she snatches her wrist from his grasp.

"What did you put in Emma's drink?"

While still looking down at the pot, the Queen grins. "Oh nothing."

"Regina." He hisses.

"If I told you that the potion I slipped in her drink was going to slowly take her powers away, and give them to me, what would that do?" She turns to him, hand on her hip, and eyebrow raised. "She wouldn't believe you anyhow would she? She hasn't believed you since you met me. Emma is mine." She closes the space between them, and Killian is angered by the fact that she was right. "She is going to trust me no matter what, because I can give her what she wants most. At least in her mind." She adds wickedly.

Killian's eyes widen as a horrible thought enters his mind. "You're going to kill her after you have her power aren't you?"

Regina cackles. "Of course silly pirate." She lightly pats Killian's cheek as if he were a child. "That is the only way to unsure her power stays mine, and that there is no one to stop me when I go get back my kingdom."

"Don't kill her, you don't have to do that." Killian scrambles for a way to justify the Queen keeping Emma alive.

"Oh..." She coos and starts walking around him. "Isn't this adorable. You have feelings for her don't you?"

Killian shakes his head. "Of course not. I've only ever loved one woman..."

"Mila has been gone a long time Hook."

"'Aye she has, but that does not mean I do, or could ever feel that way about another." Even as he says this Killian starts to wonder. There was no denying the Princess beauty, but did he really care for her on a deeper level?  
"Of course; that is why you worry so about your well-being. I'll tell you what." She smiles and stops in front of him. "I'll give you one last chance to convince her. If she believes you, you two may leave unharmed and with her powers intact. If not, you will leave, and I will take her powers before she even realizes what I am doing."

He squints his eyes at her. "Why would I make that deal?"

"Because, is in fact she doesn't believe you, like I know she won't, I promise not to kill her. I will, however, curse her and make it impossible to leave this island, but I won't kill her." Regina smiles as if her kindness should convince Killian of her plan.

The man gulps down the lump in his throat as he contemplates the situation. He could still get Emma out of here. He didn't have to make a deal with this witch.

"Ah." Regina holds up her finger smiling every so slightly. "Before you try to come up with some clever way to outsmart me, know that the potion works quickly." She holds out her hand, and a fireball appears. "I could kill you right now."

"Fine." Killian sighs. "I'll take the deal."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you don't mind that I haven't been switching between universes like I said I might do. I think I have decided to leave that out of this story, but I may write about that in another fanfic someday. :) A huge thanks to all of you; honestly, the fact that you guys are still reading this astounds me. Thank you so very much! I love you all! :)**

That night, after Regina had gone inside, Emma and Hook sat around a small fire.

"I'm learning a lot Killian." Emma swoons. "I think tomorrow I'll finally be able to transport myself somewhere." The joy in her eyes brings a grin to Killian's lips. But it quickly disappears as he takes her hand.

"Emma, I need to tell you something."

She nods slowly, her eyes desperately searching Killian's. "Of course."

He focuses his eyes on their intertwined hands, and he feels the now-familiar tingle in his toes at her touch. "Emma, love, the Queen is after your powers."

"Killian..." She whines and tries to pull her hand from his grasp.

"Please, listen to me. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's true. She has a potion that will slowly take away your magic and give it to her. She already has some of it." Emma's eyes shine disbelief. "She wants you to not believe me."

"Oh really?" She gawks. "And I'm sure the Evil Queen is the one that made me see how much you want to get out of here? She wants me to turn against you, right? It has nothing to do with this actually being how you feel." She stands, and starts walking away from Hook.

He groans loudly as he follows her. "What do I have to do to get you to believe me Emma?"

"Not lie!" Emma spins on her heals and pushes on his chest.

"I'm not lying!" He refutes, and grabs hold of her arms.  
"Prove it. Show me this potion the Queen is using on me."

The Pirate hangs his head. "I can't Emma. I don't know where she has it."

"Oh, that's convenient."  
"Stop doing that!" He demands. "Can't you believe me? When throughout this whole journey have I lied to you?"

"I don't know, because it would have been a lie!" Emma screams back.

"I care about you Emma." Killian lowers his tone.

"Yeah right." Emma rolls her eyes and looks away.

With a surge of courage, Killian leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She quickly pushes him away.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is ragged.

"Showing you I care." Killian whispers. Emma's wild eyes search his for a moment before she leans back in. Their lips connect, and send shooting sparks down both of their bodies. The knots in Emma's stomach explode and flutter around. She carefully wraps her arms around his neck, but then he pulls away.

"Come on Emma, we have to go." Killian grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards the forest.

"Go? Go where? Killian, I'm not leaving." Emma pulls her hand back and stares at the man. 'How can he still be thinking about running off? How is his brain not mush like mine? Oh right, he's done this plenty of times before.' Emma looks down in sadness as she realizes the kiss was only a ruse to get her to do as he wished. He was trying to cloud her judgment with his handsome, scruffy face and that dazzling accent. She stood her ground and shook him out of her mind.

"Emma, please, I'm trying to save you." Killian pleads as he stares at the young woman who has captured his heart. The thought of losing her, even if not to death, but condemnation, was tremendous.

"No Killian." She shakes her head, her curls spilling down her back. "I won't bend to your will just because you bat your eyes and flash that smile. I won't fall for your ruse like every other girl. This is my life, this is what I have been waiting for for years." She digs her heals into the dirt and glares at him. "I'm staying here, but you aren't."

"But Emma," He cries. And she shakes her head adamantly.

"Killian, leave right now." Her tone is dark and terrifying.

He stares at her for a moment before turning to walk away. At the edge of the forest, he glances back at the Princess one last time to find her head buried in her hands, and his heart breaks.

From the doorway of her cabin, Regina watches Hook walk away, and a brokenhearted Emma sit by the fire alone. She grins wickedly at the Pirate when their eyes meet.

She was finally going to get her happy ending.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Hey guys! So since much of what makes Emma the BA girl we all know and love, is the hurt she experienced in her past, you can understand that writing this story has been a little difficult. I've tried to make her as much like her old self as I could, so that we know that part of who she is, she was born with. I'm trying to do her justice, and I hope she seems semi-like herself!_

_ Also, I love Regina! And in the show, I am definitely rooting for her to get her happy ending. However, in this universe, she has not met Robin or Henry, and therefore has no reason to not be 'evil.' For this story, it makes sense for her to be the 'villain' given her and Snow's history. Please don't hate me too much for it! I really really do love her character! _

_ Thanks again for reading, and for all the feedback! You guys are absolutely amazing! ~Author_

After a while of thinking by the fire, curiosity took hold of Emma. She marched with purpose into the cabin. Regina was sleeping in her room when Emma sneaked in. Quietly opening drawers, and searching coat pockets, the Princess worked quickly. On the vanity there sat a simple box with a lone heart crest on his face. She found it locked, but with a wave of her hand, it opened. Inside were multiple viles of pink mixture.

Curious, she popped the lid off of one and took a sip. It had a subtle sweetness to it, one she realized was similar to what was in her water earlier that day. Panic swept over her as she wondered if Killian was right.

"What are you doing Emma?" The Princess spun around, hiding the vile behind her back to face Regina. The woman looked at her in a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

Emma raises her hand to shoot the candle in the room with a fireball like the Queen taught her. She is frightened when nothing happens. She stares at her hand in disbelief before glaring back up at the Queen, who has risen from bed. Confidence rises inside Emma's chest, and she holds out the vile to Regina. "Killian was right." She says more to herself than to Regina. "You're trying to steal my magic."

Regina rolls her eyes and starts walking towards Emma. She raises her hand, and lights the candles. Rage burns within Emma's heart. "Did you honestly think I would help you, after what your parents did to me?" Regina's laugh fills the room, and she turns her evil stare down on Emma. "Then you are dumber than I thought Princess."

"It's not dumb to believe the best in someone Regina." Emma stands taller, and her voice commands the room. "It's dumb to think they could actually move on after decades; it's dumb to believe that you could help anyone when you can't even help yourself."

A growl emanates from the back of Regina's throat and she held up her hand, producing a fire ball. "You should have thought about that before you gave me your power."

She throws the fireball, and Emma just barley dives to miss it. The Princess picks up a chair with her mind, and throws it at the Queen. Regina is not used to having limited powers, and is unable to stop the chair. The fury in her eyes grows intensifies as she picks herself off the ground. She holds out her hand and pushes a force towards Emma. In the blink of an eye, the Princess is gone. Regina looks around the room in confusion, and gasps when she feels Emma behind her, arm around her neck. The Princess dumps the contents of the vile down the Queens throat before she can fight back. Regina falls to the ground as she loses the only power she had.

"I never wanted to hurt you Regina." Emma pleas as she watches the woman seething with anger at another lost opportunity. "I just wanted to learn from you. I thought we could mend the problems of the past, and you could get a second chance." Emma looks down and sighs. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Her mind flashes to Killian, and how she had pushed him away. He was telling the truth about the potion, and she felt terrible for ignoring his warnings.

"Well not all of us are lucky enough for a second change Princess." Regina rolls her eyes as she slowly sits up. "Some of us will always be villains, and there is nothing we can do to change that."

"You're wrong." Emma grins. "Evil isn't born, it's made." Again, Killian's dashing smile enters Emma's mind, and an unsettling feeling washes over her.

"Heroes aren't born either Charming. They are just the ones who actually get their happy ending." She groans, and looks away from Emma. The Princess feels an overwhelming sense of guilt, and leans beside the Queen.

"Anyone can get their happy ending Regina, as long as their happy ending is actually a happy ending. You are looking at magic, power, and revenge as your happy ending. But those things won't make you happy. They will just leave you feeling empty."

"Then what do you suppose is my happy ending?" She deadpans.

"The same as everyone else," Emma says with a small grin. "Love." Realization hits Emma hard, and she knows she must leave urgently. "Killian." His name drips off her tongue softly.

"So you love the Pirate?" Regina asks somewhat surprised. "I thought the whole doe-eyed thing was just a flirtatious act."

"He's my new dream Regina!" Emma stands, full of excitement. And looks down at the Queen. "I was so concerned with learning magic, and taking over the kingdom, I couldn't even see what was right before my eyes!" She starts pacing the room as her powerless adversary watches her. "Oh no." She stops, and thinks about where Killian would have gone if she pushed him away.

She starts towards the door, and turns around to Regina. "I know you wanted to hurt me, but I want to thank you for opening my eyes."

Regina stares at her, mouth agape. "That's it? You're just going to leave me? What about a fight? Shouldn't you kill me or something?"

Emma smiles slightly and shakes her head. "Of course not. You have a lot to think about."

She opens the door and starts to leave. "Like what?" Regina yells.

"Like what your new dream is!" Emma yells back.


	12. Chapter 12

Daylight comes, and Emma has finally made it to the beach. She finds a boat, smaller than the Jolly Roger, but still large enough to get her to Killian quickly. She assumed it was a Royal ship, as the Royal flag flew from the mast, but that it was for emergencies as no one had been sent to the island in years.

No matter the reasoning, a frustrated Emma boarded the vessel and directed the ship towards the Pirate's destination. Apparently today was not the day she would transport anywhere. She prayed the old fashion way would be fast enough to stop him.

The castle on the cliff came into sight after a few hours on the water. Emma saw the Jolly Roger docked, and hoped for the best. She ran towards the castle as another storm rolled in. A light drizzle wet her hair as her heart beat quickly. What if he had already killed the Dark One? What if the Dark One had killed Killian? The possibilities made her head swim and frightened her to the core. Anxiety rose as she reached the castle and found Killian standing outside.

"Killian?" She questions and ran towards him.

"Emma?" He asks in surprise as he studies her in the rain. "What are you doing here?"

Was he mad that she had come? Did she foil his plan? Emma couldn't tell by his tone, so she shook her head, and grabbed his hand. "You were right."

His eyes widen; he pulls his hand from hers, and runs it down her arm. "Are you alright love? Did she hurt you?" His eyes anxiously study her and she chuckles.

"No she didn't." She reassures him, and meet his eyes. "She actually helped me realize something."

"Really? What was that love?" His dark eyes stare into her heart, and Emma grips his arms to keep from falling over. Her stomach twists in knots from the nerves, but she smiles knowing she was finally brave enough.

"That you aren't going to feel any better if you kill him."

He gives her a half smile, and she wonders what he is thinking. "I've been standing out her for a while now dear, unable to go inside." He glances up at the castle, and then back down at Emma. "I know he is in there, and I know now is my chance, but something is holding me back." He softly touches Emma's cheek, and pushes her wet hair down her back. "I've let go of my Mila, after all this time. And I have you to thank for that."

"Me?" Emma asks quietly, stricken by the fear and exhilaration of what he is about to say.

"Yes love." He grins. "I didn't believe I would be happy until the crocodile was dead, and I had my revenge. I didn't believe I could ever love again. But you made it all possible."

"Killian..." Emma's voice is a low whisper as she touches his cheek and smiles. "I..."

Killian's eyes suddenly grow wide, and his mouth falls open in a painful gasp.

"Hello deary!" A voice behind him cackles.

"Killian!" Emma exclaims as she takes hold of the Pirate and slowly lowers him to the ground. The stab wound through his back brought tears to her eyes. "No." She cried.

"Well isn't this touching! The Pirate finally moves on, just to lose it all again." Rumpelstiltskin stood over Hook as he frowned at him. Emma glared up at him.

"How could you!"

"Oh don't tell me he wasn't going to do the same thing to me deary. I know this man, apparently better than you do. He could say he loved you, but that doesn't make it true, does it?" He laughs again and starts walking away.

Emma carefully starts attending to Killian when he turns around again. "Oh, and one more thing." Emma looks up at him, and sees a fireball in his hands. "I can't just let you go free deary."

Emma raises her hand and produces a fireball. "You throw, I throw. Unless you want a war, I suggest you leave us alone."

"Oohhh look at you Little Princess! You are fiesty just like your mother aren't you." His evil giggle sends a shiver down her spine, but she refuses to flinch. She lays her other hand on Killian and tries concentrating. In her head she is praying; if this is going to work at anytime, it needs to be now.

"Too bad I have to kill you." He chuckles and sends the fireball at Emma. She doesn't even think to release hers, she simply focus' on getting her and Killian out of there.

She closes her eyes and holds tightly to him as she begins to cry. She'd failed. This whole journey had been a death sentence. She thought she'd found her happily ever after, but she really only found her demise.

"Princess?" A voice asks, and Emma opens her eyes. A palace guard stood over her and Hook. "You're back!" He cheers. "We must take you to the King and Queen at once." Emma looked around and found herself in the entryway to the castle. She was home.

She smiled happily, and looked down at Killian. Her smile quickly disappeared as she took in his fading state. "Killian." She says desperately.

"Emma." He smiles slighly, and reaches up to touch her hair. "You did it."

"I didn't do anything." She says exasperated. "I was trying to heal you."

"But you did." He says and looks into her eyes. "You saved yourself. All I wanted was for you to get home safely."

"But..." She starts to cry as she touches his chest. "You're going to die."

"At least I get to spend my last few moments with you." His voice is soft, and Emma can't control herself. She leans down and presses a passionate kiss to his lips.

"I love you Killian." Her voice cracks as she looks into his eyes.

"I love you too Emma." He smiles sadly.

"Emma?" Snow White's happiness fills the room as she runs to her daughter. Charming is not far behind her. Both of their faces experience a wide range of emotions as they study their daughter and the once-prisoner.

"We need the Blue Fairy." Emma says through the tears. When neither of her parents react, she demands it. "Now!"

"Emma," Charming starts, but is cut off my a glow of light.  
"I'm here Princess." Blue floats over and looks at Emma. "What can I do for you my dear?" Emma looks down at Killian, and the Fairy follows her gaze. "Oh dear. I'm afraid my magic only works on the good. I cannot help him."

"He is good." She cries and holds his hand as his eyes start to close. "He saved me, he's good. Please at least try." Tears are streaming down Emma's face as she pleads with the woman.

With a somber expression, Blue nods. "I'll do my best Your Highness."

Emma watches as the woman hits Killian with her magic; for a moment, she fears it's not going to work, and that she's lost him. But soon, his wound is gone, and the Pirate opens his eyes.

"Emma." He sighs as he sits up.

"Killian!" She throws her arms around him and kisses him.

A gasp behind her attracts Emma's attention back to her parents. The Blue Fairy is grinning as she floats next to Emma's mother, whom stands with wide eyes and a slight grin. King David's mouth has fallen open in disbelief.

"Mom, dad," Emma starts, and glances over at Killian with a smile. "You don't need to worry about that ball anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

The King and Queen echoed their surprise over their daughter's romantic notions towards the pirate.

"But Emma..." The King started, but Killian looked at the man asking for his approval to interrupt. Killian looks sadly into Emma's eyes.

"Love, I can't be with you."

"What?" The Princess' voice cracks in pain. She'd never felt love before, but this felt so real. She was terrified of losing her happiness, so she gripped him tighter. "Of course you can." She whispers more to herself than to Killian."

"Emma." He softly caresses her hair, and brushes away a single tear. "I am a prisoner and must go back to pay off my debt." He looks up at the King and nods. David is taken aback by the man's heroic nature; he wonders what caused the change of heart for the Pirate.

"You don't have to Killian." Emma says hopefully. "I can get it taken care of, I promised you that."

Killian stands, pulling Emma up as well. "Come dear." She folds herself into his body, and her breaths in her familiar scent mixed with rain water. "I love you you very deeply Princess. But I committed a crime, and I won't let you stop me from receiving my punishment."

Emma's arms tighten around him as she cries into his shoulder. "They'll kill you." Her voice is quiet and Killian closes his eyes in pain.

"If that be my punishment, I will pay it." Forever strong in the face of death, Emma noted. She pulled back to look up at Killian; she noticed the pain in his eyes, and she knew how much this hurt him. He leans down and presses one last light kiss to her lips before leaving her to stand before her parents.

"Your Majesties, I am ready to go back to my cell." He holds out his wrist in surrender.

Snow looks at her distraught daughter, who has wrapped her arms around herself as if she was trying to hold back the pain in her heart. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at her husband. With a nod, David turned to Emma. "Emma, I told you your mother and I only wanted your happiness." Emma's head tilts up, revealing her red-rimmed eyes. David can't contain the sad sigh. He passes the man, and reaches for his little girl. "I said that any man would be lucky to have you. If you think this Captain,"

"Killian." Emma's voice comes out strong and clear, as she stands taller.

"Killian." David smiles. "If you think Killian is worthy of that love, we will not deprive you of that."

Emma's face transforms a few times; from surprise to happiness to confusion. "But what about the royal line? Don't I have to marry a prince?" Emma asks in wonder.

Snow steps next to her husband, and brushes Emma's hair back with a grin. "That is how it typically goes, but we aren't a typical family are we?" A small smile forms on Emma's lips. "Besides, who are we to stop true love?"

Emma turns to Killian, who has remained standing with arms outstretched. Emma grabs hold of his arms and smiles at him. "I told you I could get you out of it."

"But Emma..." He starts somber.

David slaps his hand on Killian's back. "Do you love my daughter Killian?"

Killian looks at the King in amazement. "Of course I do sir, but shouldn't I..."

"For what she did, releasing a prisoner, and escaping with Royal property, Emma should be in the dungeon now." He glances at his daughter, and then at his wife. "But we are a family of rule breakers, and also of second chances. So if you truly love my daughter, I will grant you a second chance." David leans in, and his expression turns serious. "But don't think I won't be watching that you don't hurt her."

"You have my word that I won't." Killian nods at the King with a smile.

"Good." David grins and the men clasp hands.

"Speaking of second chances..." Emma starts and everyone turns their attention onto her. "I believe we should give Regina one."

Everyone in the room falls silent and stares at Emma. "Love, you can't be serious." Killian gapes at her. "Not after she tried to hurt you."

"She tried to hurt you?!" The Charming's yell at the same time.

Emma raises her hands in a calming matter. "Listen, we had a nice talk, and I really think she deserves the opportunity to find her happiness. After all, she doesn't have magic any longer, so she really couldn't do that much damage if it went badly."

The trio seem to contemplate her argument. "Emma, what you are asking is huge. That would mean breaking her banishment, and letting her back into the kingdom where she terrorized a lot of people." Her mother states.

"I know, but I honestly believe she needs this. She will never move on if she doesn't have the chance to learn that there is more to life than getting her revenge. She needs to believe that she can love again." Emma smiles and glances at Killian.

"That is a lot to think about Emma; you're mother and I will discuss it." David carefull wraps his arm around Snow.

"Thank you." Emma says kindly and turns back to Killian. Her smile disappears as she realized what she left back at Rumpelstiltskin's castle. "Oh Killian, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what love?" He asks, coming close to her.

"Your ship. The Jolly Roger, it's still at the Dark One's castle. I didn't think about it when I was trying to bring you here..."

"Emma." He says softly and wraps his arms around her back. "I don't need it anymore love."

"You don't?" She asks as she looks up at him. "Why not?"

"Because, I no longer need to seek my revenge, or find comfort in the arms for strange woman." He gently caresses her cheek. "Everything I need is right here." His voice is low and raspy.

A few tears falling down her cheeks, Emma reaches up to kiss him again.


	14. Chapter 14

_*__Hey guys! Sorry, it has been an insane week. I'm going to try to update again tomorrow night, but if not, I promise I will by Saturday. :) Thanks for reading, and sticking with me. I will admit, I did not expect the story to take the turn it's about to take, but you guys have inspired me. :) thank you for that! ~Author_

Killian and Emma approached the King and Queen after they were summoned. Killian bowed before the Royal couple, and Emma curtseyed at her parents. Around them, the kingdom has gathered to hear the fate of the Evil Queen.

"We have come to an agreement about Regina." The Queen speaks authoritatively, but kindly. "After much contemplation, and discussion with our Council, we have decided to give her a second chance." An eruption of anger and confusion floods through the crowd. Snow focuses her eyes on her daughter, and smiles. "We promise your safety as long as she is in the kingdom. And you are all to treat her respectfully." More rage-filled murmurs were spoken. The King drew everyone's attention to him.

"Surely you all have done something you regret, think about that time." A quick silence washes over everyone. "Were you given a chance to redeem yourself? I am sure for many of you, you were. And for many of you, you weren't but you wish you had. That is what we have decided to give Regina. A fresh start to create her new life. We ask that you accept that, and do your best to make her feel welcome here. Thank you."

The King and Queen stand, causing the crowd to bow before them. They walk down the stairs to where Emma and Killian stand. "We have decided you two will be the ones to go and bring her back." The King laid a hand on both of them as Killian and Emma share a confused glance. "Of course, not alone, alone." Emma nods her head. She knew there would be a catch.

"Your father will be accompanying you." Snow grins.

"Why just dad? You aren't going as well?" Emma looks at her mother in wonder; she usually jumped at the chance to go on an adventure. The King and the Queen shared a knowing look.

"Not this time sweetheart." Snow kisses her daughters forehead, and brushes her hair back. "I'm very proud of you for doing this."

"It's nothing..." The Princess drifts in her thoughts. Her mother and father were hiding something from her, but she wasn't sure what.

"Of course it is Emma." The King smiles at his daughter and wraps his arm around his wife. The two look upon their daughter in admiration. Snow can't help but smile at the close proximity of her and the Pirate. "Your determination to help Regina shows that you have exactly what this kingdom needs in a Queen."

"Thank you papa." Emma says, a light tear falling down her cheek. She feels the sudden warmth of Killian's body against hers as he holds her close to his chest. He grins down at her and she snuggles in closer.

"Now," The King looks at his wife and then pulls away, clapping his hands. "Shall we be off?"


	15. Chapter 15

_*Hey guys! So, in addition to be super busy, my computer has been having some issues. So I sincerely apologize that I didn't update when I said I would. I will do my best to post another in the morning! Sorry it's not super long guys, but it's getting to the really fun part!_

The trio, along with a fleet of Royal navy men, arrived on Regina's island the next morning. Just David, Emma, and Killian were to continue on towards the Queen.

"Emma, are you sure about this?" David questions his daughter after she asked to enter the house alone.

She nodded with a slight smile. "I want to be the one to speak to her. I don't want her to see you yet." David looks sadly at her, but he nods his head.

Killian takes a step towards his love. "Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

Emma cocks her head to the side and smiles. "I'll be fine Killian." She takes his hand to reassure him. "I promise." Pressing a light kiss to his cheek, Emma turns to the cabin.

After a few knocks, the door opened a peek. "What do _you_ want?" Regina growled.

"I was hoping we could talk Regina." Emma speaks kindly. The older woman's eyes study her for a moment before she fully opens the door, and the Princess steps inside.

"What could we possibly have to talk about Emma?" Regina circles her and spits her name in disgust.

The younger woman smiles. "Don't act like you're not intrigued, after all, you let me in without a fight."

Regina rolls her eyes at the Princess' confidence that reminded her of the girl's mother's. "I just figured you wouldn't take no for an answer, and I didn't really want my mahogany door to suffer the consequence." She slides into a wooden chair, and leans she elbow against the table as she watched Emma.

Adjusting her cotton baby blue dress that her mother insisted she wear, Emma sat across from the Queen and studied her. "Regina," Her voice loses it's joking tone, "I came here to bring you back to the kingdom."

The Queen honestly can't contain a sharp laugh. "You came all the way back out here to joke with me?"

Emma's dark eyes soften in light of the woman's hidden pain. "No." She slides her hand across the table to lightly touch Regina's. "I'm serious. My parents have lifted your banishment. They believe you deserve a second chance as well."

"Your mother, Snow White, wants to give me a 'second chance' after all I've done? But they are the heroes, and I'm the villain. They stopped me, why in the world would they risk letting me go free?"  
"Because they trust my judgment, and I see good in you Regina."

"You know I tried to take your power, and then kill you right?" She raises an eyebrow in speculation.

The Princess chuckles lightly. "That was because you haven't found your reason to live yet. I want to help you find that."

The Queen stands, and turns her back from Emma. "You told me that love was the reason to live, but I've lost the only love in my life." Regina looks down at her hands.

"I know you think that." Emma carefully stands, and stops just behind her. "But I believe there are second chances in love as well."

A long silence follows as Regina stares into the fire roaring in her fireplace. "A long time ago, a fairy showed me the man that was supposed to be my true love."

Emma's eyes widen, and she opens her mouth to ask questions, but she quickly closes it. She decided to let Regina share at her own pace.

The Queen wraps her arms around herself and the fire highlights the tears in her eyes. "I had the chance to approach him. I could have been happy, but I was stricken by fear. And I walked away. I never even saw his face." She drifts off.

Softly, Emma laid a hand on Regina's shoulder. She is startled by the kind physical contact. Her eyes wildly search Emma for alternative motives; it takes a few moments, but Regina relaxes and turns to face the Princess.

"Do you know anything about him Regina? Anything at all that could help me find him?" Emma's voice raises in fear and excitement. Anxiety bloomed in her stomach as she thought of being able to help this broken woman, but fearing she would fail.

She swallows, and meets Emma's gaze. "All I know is that he had a tattoo on his arm. A lion tattoo."


	16. Chapter 16

Getting Regina actually out of her home, proved to be another challenge. When she saw Charming and Hook standing at the tree line, waiting for them, she instantly retracted from Emma.

"You didn't tell me the whole Royal family was joining us." Her voice is hard, but Emma picks up a small traces of fear.

"Don't worry Regina. I promised you they accepted this." Emma lightly places her hand on her back and leads the women out of the door.

"But they didn't trust me enough to let you do this alone?"

Emma shakes her head and smiles slightly. "No, I think my father wanted to keep an eye on Killian." She connects eyes with the man she loved, and he instantly smiles.

"Oh right, I forgot about your true love thing." Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Don't act like that." Emma tries to sound encouraging. "You will find your true love as well." Even as she speaks, Emma doubts. She had one miniscule detail about this man; how was she to find him? He could be anywhere in the kingdom, or maybe he's moved on to another kingdom. Or maybe he is dead. In her mind, she schemed of all the different ways she could try to find him.

But she was only left more discouraged.

When they docked back in the kingdom, Snow White was waiting for them. She smiled at her husband and daughter, hugging them both. Surprising Killian, she hugged him as well. Emma grinned when he pulled away, and stood next to her, his cheeks mildly pink. Then Regina walked off the ship, in one of her dark ensembles, and the air seemed to shift. The woman was clearly trying to keep her emotions stoic, but her fear was slipping through the cracks.

"Regina." Snow steps away from her husband, and kept a distance between her and her stepmother.

"Snow." Regina nods, and her eyes flash to Emma. The Princess kindly nods at her, encouraging her to embrace her second chance.

Snow smiles and reaches her hand out to Regina. The older woman studies Snow for a moment before taking her hand. "Welcome home."

Emma escorted Regina to her wing of the castle. "I was going to tell you all the things about this part of the palace that the historian first told me when I visited here, but I realize this used to be yours." She smiles back at Regina, who has taken to slowly walking, and examining everything.

"It's almost exactly how I remember it." The Queen looks around. "Other than what your parents changed when they moved in." Her tone is almost bitter. But then she sighs. "It was Snow's to claim though. And I don't blame her. Nothing can beat this view."

Emma smiles when she sees the Queen stop at a balcony and look out upon the kingdom. "I know it's not going to be the same." She takes her position next the older woman. "But at least there is some familiarity to it."

After a few quiet moments, a bird lands on the railing. Emma lays her hand out like her mother taught her, and the bird jumps into it. She softly caresses it, and smiles up at Regina. Regina stares at the bird for a moment, until Emma motions for her to hold out her hand. Slowly, Regina unfolded her hand near the bird. A few quiet seconds go by, and the bird doesn't move. Regina begins to feel hopeless, but then the small animal jumps into her hand, and starts singing a song. Tears blossom in Regina's eyes as she is filled with joy.

Emma is happy to see the woman slowly dropping her facade, but she continues to worry that she has given the brokenhearted woman false hope.

That night, Emma finds herself pacing the courtyard. Her doubtful thoughts had begun to consume her mind.

"Hello love," Killian sneaks up behind her and carefully wraps an arm around her. "You have been very quiet since we left the island, is everything all right?"

Emma sighs, and the couple fall onto a bench as she leans her head on his shoulder. "I'm worried Killian."

"About what love?" His voice is soft as he brushes hair out of her face.

"What if I can't find Regina's true love?"

"True love? Are you playing matchmaking with the Evil Queen dear?"

Emma sits up and looks Killian in the eyes. "If she has a chance a new beginning, we need to stop referring to her as the Evil Queen." Her voice is stern, and Killian quickly nods in agreement. "She has a true love. She told me that a fairy led her to him once, long ago, but she had been too afraid to meet him. Now, if I have any chance at helping her, I have to find this man."

Killian's eyebrow lifts as he studies her. "If she never met him, how are you to find him?"

Emma nods her head, and looks down to study her hands. "That's the problem. The only thing she knows about him, is that he has a lion tattoo on his arm, and I'm worried that won't be enough."

Cupping her chin in his hand, Killian lifts Emma's eyes to him. "Love, if anyone can do this, you can. But I'll ask around as well, and see what I can find out."

The Princess smiles. "Thank you Killian." She wraps her hand around his.

"You know dear, while you were speaking with the Evil...I mean with Regina, your father and I had quiet the talk."

"Oh no..." Emma's eyes flash horror as she studies the man. He chuckles and grins at her.

"It's nothing bad darling. We just got to know one another, and he threatened to kill me if I hurt you. You know, typical father and suitor things."

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Emma raises her eyebrow. "Suitor?"

"Yes my love, am I not your suitor?" His voice takes a serious turn as he studies her.

"Well, I guess you are." The Princess answers slowly. "But I just hadn't thought of you that way."

"How do you think of me?" Hook adjusts in his seat and focus on Emma.

"As the man I love, and who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

A smile instantly forms on his face. "Then how about we make it official?"

"Official? Official how?" Emma questions as Killian searches his pockets.

"Aha!" He exclaims as he pulls a small object from his pocket, and then turns his face back to Emma. "Emma, my dear, I love you more than I love anyone, or anything in this world. No one has ever made me as happy, or made me feel like I found my home like you have. My love, if you'll have me, I want to spent the rest of my life with you."

Emma's eyes widen as he reveals the ring that belonged to her mother's mother. "How did you..."

"Your parents gave it to me."

"My parents?" She wipes away a tear with a smile.

"Yes dear." Killian winks. "They approve of this union."

Emma swallows suddenly as she realizes what this meant, and that though she knew it was inevitable, it still terrified her. But she loved Killian; she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, did she not? "I do as well." She smiles and Killian's face shows his enthusiasm. Carefully, he slipped the ring over her finger.

"Now it is official my dear." He chuckles, and she kisses him softly.

"I love you Killian."

"I love you as well my Princess."


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next week, Snow threw the kingdom into wedding planning, and Emma threw herself into finding Regina's love.

After many failed leads, the Princess was even more discouraged. She wanted to ask Regina more about the man. Maybe she knew more about him then she let on, and if she had a little more information, she could find him. Right now, Hook and Grumpy were out scouring the kingdom for any men with animal tattoos.

Emma stood impatiently while the dressmakers fit her wedding gown.

"Oh Emma." Snow claps her hand over her face when she enters the room. Light tears form in her eyes as she looks upon her little girl. "I can't believe you are already getting married."

The girl replaces the anxiety on her face with a kind smile. "Me either mother. It's all happening so quickly."

Snow grins as she walks forward and wraps her arms carefully around her torso. "I know sweetheart, but when it's meant to be, time isn't a huge factor is it?"

Emma grins and looks at her reflection. Her long hair was tied up in an intricate do, and the gown hugged her upper body before flowing down to the floor. She was stunned to find her face on the gorgeous creature. Light tears formed as her worries about Regina faded, and she thought about spending the rest of her life with Killian. "I guess not." She quickly wipes them away, but her mother catches sight of them, and reaches for her hand.

"Hey," Emma's eyes meet those of her mothers. "I love you so much. And I am so proud of the woman you have become."

"Thank you mother." She smiles and brushes away more tears. The dressmakers finish their work, and leave the mother and daughter alone.

Snow wraps her arms around her daughter. "Sweetheart, there is something I want to tell you."

"Really?" Emma pulls away and raises her eyebrow. In all the commotion the past few weeks, she had forgotten about her parents strange behavior when she and Killian had come home. As she scanned her memory, she realized they had continued to act strangely, but she had been so focused on Regina, she had forgotten to ask.

"Yes." Snow smiles. "Emma, you know why we never had anymore children."

"Of course, because of the danger with Regina."

"Exactly." Snow glances down at the ground. "Well, when we had secured her on the island, your father and I tried to have another child, but it wasn't meant to be." Her mother looks sad, and Emma can't help but feel a wrench in her gut. She knew her parents had wanted more children, but she hadn't known they couldn't have them. Why couldn't they? Was something wrong? Anxiety swirled around Emma's stomach as she feared her mother's health. She looked at her mother with wild eyes.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Snow meets Emma's eyes, and offers a kind smile as she takes hold of her hand again. "Of course sweetheart. It's just that your father and I were finally able to have another child."

"What?" Emma's eyes widen. "You're pregnant?" She gasps and watches as her mother smiles brightly looks to her for approval.

"Yes!" She almost squeals. "I know it's going to be strange, with you getting married and having a baby brother or sister, but I hope you will be happy."

Emma drops her mouth into a wide smile. "Are you kidding? Of course I'll be happy!" She throws her arms around her mother, and the two share a joyful laugh.

Still riding the euphoria of her mother's news, Emma joyfully walked down the Palace staircase. Adorned in her riding clothing, she threw her cloak over her shoulders, ready for a nice ride on her horse. Regina's situation was the last thing on Emma's mind, and for once, she didn't feel bad about it.

"Princess!" Grumpy called behind her as she started towards the stable.

"Grumpy, hey." Emma stopped, and her heart sank a little. "Did you find something?"

"Your boyfriend did. He has somebody down at the tavern for you to check out."

Emma sighs and nods at the man, forcing a smile. "Thank you for your help."

"It's just for you Princess." With a scowl, he nods his head up to the balcony where Regina stood holding another bird. The smile on her face filled Emma with guilt over her selfishness. "I don't know why you're helping her."

Emma turns back to Grumpy. "She deserves a second chance."

He stares at her for a moment. "Do you really think that there is someone out there who can look past all she has done, and actually love her?"

She looked back up at Regina and smiled as she thought about her and Killian. "Yes." She nods. "I truly do."

Cloak over her hair, only slightly disguising her appearance, Emma entered the tavern and searched for Killian.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing in here alone?" A dark voice whispered against her ear. She spun around and raised an eyebrow at Killian.

"Honestly? If I hadn't known it was you, I would have hit you." Her voice is dark and menacing, but the Pirate just grins.

"But I was confident you knew it was me love." He wraps an arm around her.

"Killian." She focus' his attention and he drops his arm. "Where is the man?"

"Love, it isn't actually the man." Emma's heart sank once more, and Killian touches her arm. "But hey, this man claims to know who we seek."

"Where is he?" Emma looks around, and Killian points him to a man drinking alone in a dark corner. Cocking her head to the side, Emma glares at Killian. "That is our source?"

"I hear he is a very reliable mate. Used to be friends with the man."

With a heavy sigh, Emma leaves her fiance and walks over to the man.

"Hello." She says kindly, and the man eyes lazily meet hers. "I have been informed you know the man I am looking for?"

The man throws his head back as he searches the bottom of his glass for the remaining alcohol. He waves at a passing waitress for more before turning to Emma. "Aye, I knew him."

"Really? What's his name? Where can I find him?" The waitress leaves another drink for the man, and he starts to drink it. Emma instantly becomes annoyed. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Will." He hiccups. "Will Scarlet. And I am please to meet you Your Highness." In his drunkenness, he tries to do a bow from his seat, but fails."

Rolling her eyes, Emma leans forward and grabs the mans collar. "Be quiet." She hisses and looks around to see no one but Killian watching them. "Now Will, you tell me everything you know about how I can find this man, and I won't have you locked up until you're sober."

"Feisty." He grin is lopsided and he tries to wink at her. "I like it Princess, I'll cooperate." She lets him go, and sits back down. The man adjusts in his seat before speaking. "His name is Robin. I used to be apart of his band of 'Merry Men,' but we had falling out." Will leans back and closes his eyes.

"That's it? You don't know where I can find him? You don't know anything else?"

Will shakes his head. "I gave you more than you had five minutes ago dear, you should be thankin' me." His cocky grin resurfaces; huffing, Emma pushes away from the table and storms out of the building.

"Emma, love, what happened?" Killian comes up behind her and tries to calm her down.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. That man was drunk out of his mind and didn't tell me anything useful." She throws up her hands in anger.

"Shhh. Emma." Killian takes her hand. "It's okay love, we will keep trying!"

"No Killian! I am so tired of these dead ends. I promised Regina, promised. I told her I would find her happy ending. I can't even do that." She throws out her hands in frustration, and a fireball escapes, and luckily lands in a water trough. But it's sudden appearance leaves both Killian and Emma silent and astonished.

"Emma!" Killian turns her to face him with a joyful expression. "Why don't you use your magic to find this man?"

Emma shakes her head. "I can't Killian."

"Why not? I've seen you do so much with your powers, surely you can locate a man."

"I said I can't!" Her tone is sharp and echoed finality. "I can't cast spells. I just can't. If I could, I already would have." Her tone is lighter, but she still pulls away from Killian. "I'm sorry, I just need a some time."

"Of course my dear." He presses a light kiss to her forehead. "I'll head back to the Palace. Take as long as you'd like."


	18. Chapter 18

**My sincerest apologies. I never meant to take this long, but with class and work (plus a huge computer problem) I just didn't have the time or means to update. I promise to be better! Thank you for being patient with me. I should have the next chapter up tonight. **

**It means a lot that you are reading! I would love to read your OUAT works as well, if you would pm me! Have a nice night guys!**

Frustrated, Emma walked back into the tavern. She plopped herself on a bar stool, laying her head on the counter.

"You look to be having a rough time ma'am."

Emma pushes her blonde curls out of her face as she sits to face the man beside her. "No really?" She rolls her eyes and turns her head away from him.

A light chuckle behind her arouses her attention. With disgust, she looks at the scruffy-faced man. "I mean no disrespect Miss, I just wonder if I could buy you a drink? It might help you." He smiles and Emma sighs heavily.

"Go ahead." She slowly closes her eyes, and waves the man on.

After a shuffling sound, Emma finds the man has disappeared.

"Typical." She groans and turns to face the bar.

"Over here." The man pops up from behind the counter; grinning at the Princess, he pushes a pint across the counter to her.

"You're the bartender here?" She raises her eyebrow as she takes a sip of the dark liquid.

"I used to be." The man looks around with a small sad smile. "I used to own this place."

"Interesting." While it comes out slightly sarcastic, Emma is intrigued by the handsome stranger. "Why don't you anymore?"

His cheeky grin is back. "I decided my life was meant for more than being a bar keep."

"What do you do now?" She allows a smirk to form on her lips as she studies him.

"Wouldn't you like to know Princess?" He winks at her and drops below the counter again. In a matter of seconds, he is in the seat next to her once more.

"How did you know who I was?"

Laughter escapes his smile as he looks kindly upon her. "I would say I just knew, but it was the ring." He nods at her grandmother's ring. "I know royal jewels when I see them."

"Oh really? How do you do that?" She asks out of curiosity. The man casually pushes up his sleeves, and Emma's mug slams against the counter. On his left arm, there was a tattoo of a lion. With wild eyes meeting the questioning one's of the man, Emma stammers to formulate a sentence. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" He carefully reaches out his arms to grasp her shoulders and look into her eyes.

She lets out a deep breath, and almost smiles. "I think so." She nods. "I just would like to know who I have had the pleasure of meeting."

He smiles and pulls his hands from her shoulders, and holds it out for her to shake. "Robin. Robin of Locksley."

Emma stares at the man in amazement. She'd found Regina's love; not with magic but by mere coincidence. Or was this fate, like her parents always talked about?

"Robin." The Princess smiled back at him. "You are just the man I've been looking for."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey; so the time frame is getting a little messy, so don't hate me too much if you are upset with how I approach some things. All about character development! :)**

The next morning, Robin Hood, and his band of Merry Men made a loud entrance in the palace.

Leading them was a euphoric Emma. Though her body was tired from the long night, she felt hopeful for the first time in over a week.

"Emma?" Killian ascending the stairway with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Killian!" The Princess is joyous as she wraps her arms around her fiance. She kisses him passionately and he holds her tightly. Killian senses the change in his love. Her face radiates confidence.

"You found him didn't you?" He smirks as he nods towards the men looking around the palace foyer.

"I did." She smiles back. "Robin." She grabs the attention of the man, and waves him over. "Robin, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Killian Jones."

"Pleasure matey." Killian takes the man's hand, his other arm still around Emma.

"The pleasure is all mine Sir." Robin nods kindly at Killian.

"Papa?" A little boy comes up behind Robin and hugs his legs.

"Who is that?" Killian whispers to Emma.

She looks up at him, with a glimmer of defeat. "His son."

"He has a son? But does he..." With a shake of Emma's head, Killian stops asking about the boy's mother.

"I'm just worried about how Regina will feel about the boy."

"If this is truly her true love, I'm sure it will work out love." Killian smiles reassuringly and presses a kiss to Emma's hair.

"Thank you." She sighs and holds him tighter.

"Regina?" Emma knocks lightly on the Queen's door.

"Come in Emma." The Princess sneaks in and finds the woman sitting on her bed. In her hands was a simple box, like the one that held the vials in her home. "To cast the Dark Curse, I had to sacrifice the heart of the person I loved most." Tears splash against the box as Emma sits beside her. "My father was always there for me. He saw the best in me even when I thought any good in me was lost. Your parents stopped me before I could enact it. Not only did I lose my plan, but I also lost the only person who cared about me."

"I care about you Regina." Emma tries to sound hopeful, but the woman's pain is breaking her heart.

Regina cast her dark eyes on the Princess and tried to smile. "I know you do." She sniffs, and folds her hand over Emma's. "But you have your own life to live. Apparently my true love is long gone. I can't ask you to continue putting your plans on hold for me."

Emma is quiet for a few moments. "What if I told you I found him?"

Regina's face instantly brightens. "Are you serious?"

"I don't think a man with a lion tattoo is all that common, so I think I got him." Emma winks, but Regina's eyes sadden.

"You'd be surprised."

"Regina." Emma takes the woman's hand again and their eyes connect. "Do you want to meet him?"

It's along time before either woman moves. Finally Regina nods her head.

Walking down the stairs, Regina reaches for Emma's hand. The Princess glances at the woman curiously, but Regina continues to focus on the path before them. Regina's lips were pursed, and Emma tried to smile at her to calm her fears.

But as the rowdy group of men comes into view, Regina's grasp becomes tighter. Robin looks up from his conversation with Killian and instantly connects his gaze with Regina. The two continue to stare into one anothers eyes until they were face to face.

"Hello." Robin blinks a few times and smiles. "I'm Robin." He reaches out a hand, and Regina notices the man's tattoo.

"Regina." Without thinking, the woman touches the tattoo, and finds it to be real. She instantly retracts her hand, embarrassed.

"Charmed to meet you Regina." Robin smirks and nods at her.

Regina follows suit, and allows herself to really smile. "Nice to meet you as well Robin."

Emma takes her place next to Killian and watches the two with a smile.

"You did it my love, you found Regina's happy ending."

"Let's hope so." Emma says skeptically as the little boy makes his way back to his father.

"Papa, who is this?" The boy points at Regina, and her eyes widen.

"Papa?"

Robin looks up at Regina as he holds his son tightly to his side. "Regina, this is my son, Roland."

"Son." She gulps and looks back at Emma with a scowl. Emma holds her breath for a moment.

"His mother died a few years ago, it has just been him and I for quite a while I'm afraid." Robin looks sadly down at the boy.

Regina's nerves settle. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"It's alright." He nods. "I guess I just regret him missing out on a motherly figure." His eyes pour deeply into hers, and he feels the connection between them. Robin couldn't explain it, but something deep within him feels drawn to this beautiful, mysterious woman.

"I hope you find someone to fill that void in both of your lives." Regina swallows as she attempts to keep her cool.

"I hope so as well." Robin smirks.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few months flew by, and suddenly Emma found herself sitting in her room the night before her wedding.

An extravagant dinner had been set for the Royal family; the young Princess studied her reflection in the mirror. The gowns, and tiaras were all she had ever known, and she had never dreamed of finding true love like her parents. Killian's smile filled her mind, and brought a grin to her face.

"Being a bride looks good on you." Leaning in her doorway, her father looks upon her kindly.

"Thanks papa." She smiles back as he and Snow entered her room.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Snow brushes back Emma's hair and sadly smiles as tears form in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're having a baby in a few months." Emma tries to laugh, but the tears she wanted to avoid fell anyhow. "Everything's changed." Tears hit her mother's hand.

"Emma, sweetheart." David coos and cups his daughters head as he hugs her. "But for the better right? You're marrying the man you love, you're going to be a sister, and you helped bring eternal happiness to an unlikely friend. We are so proud of you."

Emma smirks through the emotions. "Thank you." She tries to swallow the lump in her throat.

"We love you so much." Snow caresses Emma's cheek. "Nothing will ever change that."

"I know." Emma nods and looks down at her mother's stomach. "I can't wait to meet him."

Her parents faces transform into pure surprise. "How did you know it's a him?" David questions happily.

Emma raises a suspicious eyebrow. "Didn't you tell me that?"

They both shake their head's in sync. "We have no idea."

The Princess looks at the ground. "But I'm positive it's a boy..." She drifts off. In her head, a quick flash to her mother holding a child swaddled in a blue blanket appears. Her eyes widen and she looks at her parents. "I saw him, and you." Emma's eyes land on her mother. She looks down at her hands.

"You saw us? But how?" Snow questions.

"I have no idea!" Emma chuckles. "I wonder if Regina's lessons have helped me unlock new powers." She beams at her parents as they share a warm embrace.

"A little Prince." They smile at one another. "I hope he's as amazing as his sister." David holds his wife, and smiles at his beautiful daughter.

"Good luck to that kid, I'm pretty amazing." Emma jokes as she brushes the tears from her eyes. Her parents shake their heads with a smile.

"Come on sweetheart," David nods his head. "Time for your honorary dinner."

Sitting next to Killian, Emma surveys the table. Months ago, she sat in the exact spot when she had an argument with her parents about the man beside her. Now, her mother sat with her hands on her very pregnant stomach, and her father sat in his head seat. Across from Emma and Killian sat Regina, who was leaned in closely to Robin. The couple burst into laughter, Regina laying her hand on Robin's arm, and this time, not moving it.

"Are you alright love?" Killian leans closely to her.

Emma turns and flashes a smile. "I'm perfectly happy Killian." She carefully touches his cheek, and he grins.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Killian raised a dark eyebrow as he studied Emma.

"Are you perfectly happy?" Emma's voice wavers a little, and Killian's eyes instantly soften.

"Emma, of course I am. You are beautiful in every way. Your heart is so full of love and kindness for others. You live to make others happy, and I don't know how you are so selfless. You are an incredible woman, and I am blessed to be loved by you. I could never be happier."

With tears flowing down both of their cheeks, the couple shares a kiss. "I love you my Princess."

"I love you my Pirate." Emma sighs and leans her forehead against his.

**Hey guys! I really didn't have much planned for the story a long time ago, but I hit inspiration that led into doing Regina's story. I think the story would work ending right now, but if you want more, let me know! (Feel free to share any ideas you have. :) **

** ~Abigail**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey guys! I just have to say, that I'm still reeling from the finale! Please tell me you guys are freaking out as well! UGHHHH and we have to wait soooo long! But fanfics will help us survive the hiatus right? I've heard your requests, and I will continue. :) Love y'all and I'm excited to cointinue!_

After a long morning of people fussing over her, Emma stood outside the hall with her father. She grasped his arm and let out a breath.

"You alright there Ems?" David looked down at her with concern.

She nods and smiles. "Just a little nervous."

Her father grins and presses a kiss to her cheek. "This is the happiest day of your life, there is nothing to be nervous about." Light tears form in his eyes. "You look lovely."

"Thanks papa." Emma dabs away a few tears and readjusts her cream lace gown.

The doors opened, and all Emma can see is the kingdom before her. Everyone stood watching the King and Princess.

David nods and starts leading her down the aisle as soft music plays. Emma keeps her eyes straight ahead, waiting for the crowd to pass so that she can see Killian. When the crowd dispenses, she meets eyes with her beloved. A smile instantly covers her face, and all her fears fly away.

Killian's face brightens as he takes in the image of his beautiful bride. He couldn't believe that after everything, he was marrying this brave woman. Small tears trickled down his cheeks at the thought of her being his forever. Always by his side.

As they reached the alter, David pulled his daughter close, and held her one last time. He remembered when she was born, and he held her for the first time. While she had been tiny, but she had a fierceness in her eyes, even then. She had grown up independent and responsible. He knew she had seen taking the throne to be an honor, but a husband was seen as a duty. His heart swelled as he watched her take Killian's hand, knowing that was no longer the case. He kissed her one last time, and let go of his Princess.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Snow dabbed away her tears with her handkerchief as her husband took his seat beside her. David reaches over and takes her hand as they watch Emma promise herself to the man she loved. The Queen had always dreamed of her daughter finding love, but she never imagined her "Prince" would be a pirate. But as she'd gotten to know Killian over the last few months, she could see why Emma loved him. Joy overwhelmed her as the couple took to proclaiming their own vows.

"Killian," Emma starts, and is already tearing up. "I've always believed in True Love. It's in my blood." She cast her green eyes down at her smiling parents. "But it wasn't something I ever thought I'd find. See, marriage for royalty usually means marrying a prince from another kingdom to join the two. It doesn't mean love, except in the rare case of my parents. When I met you, I was drawn to you, but I never dreamed it would lead to love." She lets go of his hand to wipe her eyes. He looks at her with great joy and love. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "I have learned a lot from you, and from the adventures we have been on." The couple chuckles. "I've learned that it doesn't matter what you've done in the past, everyone has the choice of their own happiness. Everyone can choice love." Emma's eyes land on Regina and Robin in the front row. Their hands intertwined made Emma's smile a little bit bigger. Regina wipes away a tear and nods at her friend. The Bride turns back to her Groom and squeezes his hand. "I love you. You are what I've dreamed of finding, but never thought was possible. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She lets out a breath as she finishes, and the crowd cheers.

Emma helps Killian wipe away a few water droplets while the group settles. They clasp hands once more, and Killian begins his vow.

"Emma, all I've known is loss and heartache. I've lost everyone I ever loved. When I met you, I'd love to say that your deviousness is what charmed me, but it was your beauty. You're undeniably lovely, but what I have learned is that you are equally, if not more, extremely determined, selfless, and brave. Your looks may have been the first thing to catch my attention, but I fell in love with you after you dragged me out of that jail cell, and took down that fleet of sailors all on your own." Emma, and the crowd laughs. "I fell in love with your heart. I love you will the deepest parts of my soul. Everything I am has been captured by your presence. I thought I'd known love before, but nothing I felt can compare to what I feel for you. Everyday, I fall deeper in love with you. I don't know what the future holds, but I'm ready to face anything, as long as you're by my side." Emma tries to form a smile through the tears. Killian wipes them away with his hand before cupping her cheek.

"And by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. Killian, you may kiss the bride." The priest nods and Killian looks happily at Emma. He carefully places his lips over hers and the crowd erupts.

"I love you." Emma whispers to him, her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He smiles. The couple pull apart, and hold hands in front of the group.

Emma's eyes fall on her parents, who are happily clapping and crying. She then turns her head to her friend, to find her holding tightly to Robin and gazing upon Emma and Killian with admiration.

Emma looked down at her new wedding ring and smiled.

It wasn't the crown on her head. No, this, this was her happy ending.


End file.
